Sugary Nightmares
by Vinna
Summary: The possible aftermath of


======== . o 0 Sugary Nightmares 0 o . ========   
  
"Headmistress..."  
  
An old woman with gray hair and a strict face turned around to the voice addressing her. It was a bright yet shy young girl with glasses and long blonde hair holding a clip board. She wore a black suit with yellow trims.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We have received word about the location of the Hive trio."  
  
The Headmistress closed her eyes. "Good. Retrieve them immediately and send them to me," she ordered.  
  
"Yes, Headmistress."  
  
-------- Meanwhile --------   
  
"This is just great," groaned Gizmo.  
  
Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth all sat gloomily on steel-plated benches in a dark jail ceil. It looked as if it was especially accommodated for super villains.  
  
"I can't believe those pit-sniffers beat us," the boy genius continued to ramble, kicking a wall. His tech was missing. "Everything was going fine until we let our guard down!"  
  
Jinx looked down at her bright orange prison wardrobe in disgust, but didn't bother to say anything.  
  
Mammoth looked around. "I don't get it. Jinx, you can bust us out of here easily. Why are we staying?"  
  
The steel door slammed open. A guard with glowing yellow eyes looked down on them. "Jinx... Gizmo... and Mammoth," he said in a strange, almost robotic voice, "Your ride is waiting for you ... outside." He collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"That's why," Jinx replied, getting up casually. Gizmo looked relieved and sprung up from his bench. Mammoth raised an eyebrow but did the same.   
  
They followed the trail of unconscious guards to the outside of the prison. They noticed a blonde lady holding a clip board standing just aside from a large spaceship-looking vehicle. She looked friendly but she did not smile. Men with hornet-like armor stood around as well.  
  
"Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth," she read off her clipboard, "My name is Honey. I was instructed to bring you to the Headmistress at once. Please get on board the shuttle."  
  
Gizmo didn't like the way that sounded. "Uh... sure..." he said anyway, shrugging.   
  
Mammoth was still confused. "But how...?"  
  
"We call it Hornet Gas. It's very handy at times," the lady smiled in a cutesy manner. "And don't worry, we also have your confiscated items on the ship. Now if you'll please..."  
  
"Right..." Jinx replied solemnly and slowly walked up the rail and into the ship with Mammoth, the secretary, and the Hornet guards following behind.  
  
-------- Just outside Hive Academy --------  
  
"Hive, sweet Hive," joked Gizmo, smashing his face on one of the windows inside the shuttle. "I never thought we'd be back."  
  
The interior of the ship was decorated with Honeybee holes and yellow furniture. Jinx and Mammoth sat comfortably on a couch opposite of Honey. Jinx looked around uneasily at the guards. She didn't like where this was going.  
  
Honey got up and smiled, however, like most of her emotions it looked fake. "We have arrived at our location." And, almost on cue, the ship softly landed on a yellow and black bull's-eye launch pad right outside of the Academy.  
  
The trio, surrounded by guards, followed Honey outside. The Hive academy was a large building which stood at least 30 stories tall. The walls were decorated with more Honeybee holes, staying true to its name. It really did resemble a very large hive. On the other hand, the entrance was actually very elegant with water fountains and random gardens of flowers delicately placed around the outside. The school's black and yellow symbol also hung above the entrance with the initials "H.A.E.Y.P." below it.   
  
"Jinx! Is that you!?" cried a voice ahead.  
  
Jinx perked her head up, surprised. She recognized that voice. "Dust?"  
  
A girl with bright blue spiky hair and a black and yellow uniform ran up to try and peak through the guards. "Oy, Jinx! I thought you graduated! Whatcha doin' back here?"  
  
One of the guards aimed a gun at Dust. "RETURN TO YOUR CLASS."  
  
She slowly backed away. "Oh, I see, I see... Uh.. Guess I'll talk to you later!"  
  
Jinx shook her head and smiled. 'I'm glad to see you again too, Dust,' she thought.  
  
"This way, now!" chimed Honey as she lead the way through the main hall. It was a large, round room with a very high and artistic dome ceiling. Classical music could be heard but where it was coming from was unknown. Jinx could feel the curious eyes of other "classmates" watching them as they headed to a large, caged elevator.   
  
"Level 30, please," smiled Honey.  
  
"Voice recognition: approved," said a voice. The elevator automatically lifted from the ground and shot up at almost an alarming speed, but no one on the lift seemed to be surprised. In a matter of seconds, the doors open and darkness leaks into the elevator. Honey makes her lead and motions for the trio to follow while the guards stay behind.  
  
Honey clears her throat. "I have brought your prized top graduates, Headmistress."  
  
"Good," said a voice in the back of the room. A single lamp was clicked on and an eerie light basked an old woman with grey hair and cold eyes. She stares at them. "I have something I would like to discuss with you three... concerning the final exam with a possible future client."   
  
Jinx, in the middle of Gizmo and Mammoth, bows a little. "Forgive us, Headmistress."   
  
Gizmo and Mammoth quickly do the same. "Yeah, we won't fail next time," said the boy genius.  
  
"We will get our revenge," finished Mammoth.  
  
The Headmistress shook her head. "There won't be any need. It seems your client never expected you to succeed in destroying the Titans."  
  
The three look up, shocked.  
  
"Yes, it seems you were only messengers to hint at his whereabouts, which you succeeded in doing."  
  
Jinx and Mammoth glance at Gizmo, who was rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Mammoth spoke up. "So... uh... did we get accepted?"  
  
The Headmistress seated herself at her desk. "Well, yes and no. You did not succeed at the original mission assigned to you. However, you DID get approval from your client. Slade is a very mysterious person to understand, it seems," she said while cupping her hands. "I guess the answer to that question depends on the client himself. At the moment, all we can do is wait for his feedback. In the meantime, I will try my best to get my top students other employment. We didn't train you for years without expecting something in return to benefit the Hive."  
  
Jinx narrowed her eyes. 'That's right, she gets 50% of our profits,' she remembered miserably. Despite what went on in her head, she bowed anyway. "Yes. Thank you, Headmistress. We won't fail next time."  
  
The old lady smiled coldly. "Oh, I'll make sure you won't. Despite graduating, I think it's necessary that you three spend a few days back at the academy for heavy training until you're steadily employed."  
  
Gizmo made a disgusted face. 'Geez, I like the Hive and all but that's just embarrassing,' he thought.  
  
"Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Headmistress," the trio said in unison.  
  
"Good. Secretary Honey, please escort these children back to their dorms."  
  
She nodded and gave a salute before leading Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth out of the office.  
  
-------- Later --------   
  
  
  
"Okay, sweetie, just a little to the left!"  
  
"Like this, mommy??"  
  
A child with light pink hair tied in pigtails danced around in front of a woman with soft brown hair who was holding a camera. The room that they were looked to be a small condo living room with a brown rug and leather couches. It seemed to be kept in a relatively clean condition.  
  
"That's great! Hold still!"   
  
Click.  
  
The lady poked her head from under the camera. "Oh, you look so adorable in your little outfit!" she noted as she admired her daughter's frilly black dress and mary jane shoes.  
  
The child giggled as she struck a pose. "Of course it is! My mommy makes the best dresses."  
  
Something gently brushed against her leg.  
  
"Hey, Midnight! Good kitty!" she cooed, carefully petting a black cat as he rubbed against her face and purred. The little girl giggled again.  
  
The mother warmly smiled. "You and that cat..." she said.   
  
Midnight leaped away from the girl and brushed against the door. He gave a little meow.  
  
She followed him. "Hey, mom! Can Kitty go outside?"  
  
The lady gently sat down on one of the chairs. "Sure. He might have to go."  
  
"Okay!" she responded, opening the door. The kitty raced out. The little girl in pig-tails watched him scamper away. "Oh, mommy!" she called, "I think he went across to the neighbor's yard again!"  
  
The mother clicked her tongue. "Ugh. He knows he's not allowed over there," she complained. "Well, call him back over."  
  
She nodded and ran outside. "Hey, kitty! Kitty kitty! Here, Midnight!" she yelled while making kissy noises.  
  
Midnight's ears perked up as he sniffed along the grass. He turned his head and began to run back across the road to greet his owner.  
  
SCRREEEEEEEECCCHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
The small girl's eyes opened wide in shock. A gasp escaped from her lips.  
  
"MIDNIGHT!!"  
  
======== 0 o . End of Chapter One . o 0 ========   
  
That's all for now. ^^; I hope you enjoyed   
  
reading it. This is my first fanfic so it's not   
  
exactly perfect. Regardless, feel free to write   
  
a review if you liked it and want me to continue!   
  
Byebye.  
  
- Vinna 


End file.
